Let's Sail
by HannahHell
Summary: Pirates Sherlock and Watson were about to be hanged, when a theft decides to change everything when they decide to help Lestrade catch the thief in exchange of their freedom... But it's not like everything will go as they plan. There's ALWAYS something.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Let's Sail  
><strong>Author: <strong>HannahHell  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Sherlock don't belong to me and I don't intend to get any profit with this story... But I would be very Happy if I receive some reviews.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AU, Adventure, Action, Humor, Romance...  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash. Alcohol. Violence.  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T(for now)  
><strong>Synopsis:<strong> Pirates Sherlock and Watson were about to be hanged, when a theft decides to change everything when they decide to help Lestrade catch the thief in exchange of their freedom... But it's not like everything will go as they plan. There's always something, something that makes everything more..._ Interesting._

* * *

><p>The Ocean. The largest, most complete, most mysterious and most dangerous wonder of the world. Its ever-changing waters, with different temperatures and moods. The ocean is a living being composed by thousands of living beings. The largest predator and the greatest adventure in the world.<p>

Its calm dark blue color that came from the horizon up to half of the bay before turning on wild light blue waves in a place where no ship should go. Those blues sparkled more in his eyes than the strong reflections from the sunlight. The noise reached his ears with an intensity almost deafening.

He needed the ocean. He needed that breeze and salty air passing through his face while heading for the horizon in search of great treasures. He needed his big ship: Reichenbach Fall, the fastest and most powerful ship in history. There was only a small, minimal, almost insignificant problem: He was locked down.

"Watson" he spoke suddenly taking his eyes from the small window of his cell "we need to get out of here".

"Sherlock ... It is the seventh time _today_that you made this observation, turned and looked back at the sea. I know we need to get out of here, but if even you cannot think of a way to do it, keep saying it will not help us" Watson, his First Mate, replied.

Watson was a short man - of course compared to Sherlock it's hard to not be considered short - his stature didn't favor him, but he was a fighter and a man of the sea, therefore his strength owned his height problems. Blond, short, with a smooth and impressively arranged hair, brown eyes and a round face that made him look like a puppy, especially for being as loyal as one.

Sherlock looked at him puzzled, his eyes as blue as the raging waters analyzed John in an almost furious way. He opened his mouth, but realized that he had no answer to give and it scared him. It was impossible that Captain Sherlock Holmes didn't have an answer for his First mate. He closed his mouth and stared at the man again.

He took a few strands of his rebellious black curls – by the way, it has been good six years since his hair met the meaning of the word care. They continued to fall on his face and eyes, especially the shorter and dirty ones making his eyes a little bit irritated.

When Sherlock was about to say something that wouldn't make any sense to the other, but would sound smart enough, when he heard voices in the corridors - Silence – ordered to Watson and walked by the thick bars of the cell to see if he could get close enough to hear the voices perfectly.

"What do you mean by 'the Governor wife's jewels are gone'?" An angry voice shouted.

"Exactly that! Gone! In a moment they were there then in the other... Poof!" another voice replied "I don't know how. Wallace and I were on guard, and there is no way for anyone to have entered, each one of us did a survey in the room every five minutes, just as you instructed".

The first man snorted "How about clues? Do we have any lead on our thief?"

"But sir! How could anyone have stolen them? It is impossible, no one entered the room that night"

"Of course, someone did!" the first one was clearly losing his patience with the other "Neither you nor Wallace saw, but someone, somehow, got in and stole them. We just need to figure out how and who" along with the voices, footsteps approached the cell.

Sherlock smiled. It was his chance. He waited anxiously until the blue uniforms could be seen "the window" said "Your thief entered through the window".

The two officers stopped. One was obviously a corporal, had dark brown hair, britishly shiny and well maintained. A maybe forty years or almost it (which proved how useless the man was), dark eyes, prominent nose and a thin, angular face. Pathetic.

The other, however had all the pomp and medals that made it clear that his status as a Commodore. Hair short and clear - perhaps cleared bythe grayish hairs that were now and then seen - and as well cut and maintained as the Corporal's. Dark brown eyes, a more oval face that inspired more sympathy.

"What did you say?" Commodore asked approaching Sherlock.

"What you heard, Commodore Lestrade. Your thief entered through the window, stole jewelry and left. All this in less than five minutes" Sherlock explained.

"Oh, really?" The Corporal raised an eyebrow "And how he did it? Climbing a 66-feet wall?"

"Exactly, Anderson" Sherlock distilled sarcasm and stared coldly corporal "That's exactly what he did".

"How do you know?" Lestrade asked looking suspiciously at the pirate. After all, those two were arrested for trying to rob the same jewelry that disappeared.

Sherlock gave a sigh that clearly expressed how much he though these two were idiots. Watson just watched the exchange of words praying that his captain wouldn't say some shit that would made them be hanged sooner.

"It is very obvious" Sherlock swallowed the explanation that he wanted to give, he, unfortunately, had to be brief if he wanted his plan to work, which meant: all the long and detailed explanations that would make it clear how much more intelligent he was that everyone in the room were to be cut off "The governor's home is a stone castle with walls containing several perfect for climbing projections that a professional would easily use. The round of the guards always left at least one standing in the doorway watching, so he couldn't have entered through the door. Less than five minutes, Anderson said, the guards entered the room every five minutes, giving exactly that time frame for the crime being committed, what an expert would be able to have done".

Lestrade stared at him "I want to know how exactly he came in, how he came out and how he found the jewelry. Do you, by any chance, know it, Holmes?"

Sherlock smiled "not with the information I have at my disposal, for that I would have to see the crime scene" his smile won a slight sarcastic note "What do you say, Commodore? Would you accept my help?"

"Sir, I don't think it's a good idea…" Anderson started, but with just one 'shut up' look from Lestrade was enough to make him silent.

"Don't think I will accept any sort of bargain in return for this help" Lestrade began "You and your buddy will still be hanged on Sunday".

"Whatever" Sherlock shrugged "But I want John to come with me".

"No" Lestrade said firmly.

"Come on, Commodore, what harm could we do? It's not every day that I'm willing to help you" Sherlock tried.

Lestrade rolled his eyes "Anderson, bring me two chains. Let's take these prisoners for a ride".

"Sir ..."

"Just do it, Anderson" replied Lestrade and the Corporal ran out to fulfill the order assigned to him, returning after minutes carrying heavy chains "No tricks, Holmes" warned when he took the keys stuck in his belt and opened the cell .

Sherlock rolled his eyes, he could, if he wanted to, escape, but he liked this so-called 'Mysterious Theft' and had better plans, so he let the Commodore put the handcuffs on his and Watson's wrists.

xXx

It took exactly 16 minutes and 12 seconds - by Sherlock's counting - to reach the Governor's Office, it was where all the most important things of the colony were keeped, including jewelry.

"You have two minutes" Lestrade warned when he allowed Sherlock and Watson into the office.

"I may need more" Sherlock said.

"One minute and fifty-six ... One minute and fifty-five ..." Lestrade replied.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and began to walk by, uncomfortable with the noise, weight and lack of mobility that the handcuffs attached to his hands gave him. His first stop was at the window: the stone parapet was scratched, two deep scratches. He leaned to face irregular wall that sloped down to the bedrock where more irregular rocks were strongly attacked by ferocious waves. The projections on the wall had absolutely nothing relevant, just all the dirt that should be there.

He turned his attention to the room. A beautiful varnished mahogany chair was in front of him and ahead of it a nice table of the same beautifully carved material, with two drawers, one on each side so that it let a perfect space to fit the chair. He examined every corner of the table and drawers, but found nothing. He was frustrated, he hated it when he was wrong.

Sherlock then sat in the chair feeling an incomparable pleasure to see the face of repudiation that Lestrade made. He knew that his clothes - especially his worn vest - were so dirty with a mixture of soil, sand, sweat, dust and other things that he preferred not to think about, would make that pretty and clean chair turn into just a dull chair.

He watched the scene before him: stacks of papers waiting for the signature of the Governor, or to be thrown away by him later. But right in front of the table, on the opposite wall was a beautiful picture, a landscape that was the view of the office window, a sunset, beautifully portrayed with shades of red, blue and black, a work of art. On both sides of the frame were shelves, most full with books, but some other had some other things protected by a thick glass.

"Your time is up" Lestrade announced, but it actually sounded more like a ... 'Get out of that chair'. Sherlock just smiled, stood up and walked to the Commodore.

"What do you think, Watson? How he get to the window?" The pirate asked the other one who had been watching the Captain those two minutes with a puzzled and fascinated look on his face, as if it was the first time he saw the captain do that 'magic' of deduction of his when in fact it was the millionth time.

"Climbing?" The blonde suggested.

"Accurate" Sherlock turned to the Commodore "He didn't use just hands and feet to climb, though, the marks on the window clearly indicate the use of a hook, he climbed with the help of a rope and went down the same way. What explains the speed he did both".

"Fascinating" Watson blurted out "Sorry".

"No problem" Sherlock smiled at his companion and turned his attention to the Commodore "'How' already answered. Now the 'where'. Very simple. The painting, at first sight it looks like just a beautiful picture, but with vivid colors, way too vibrant drawing the attention of the rocks at the corner. There" he walked up and touched the bottom corner "This region is black only to disguise these two holes that I calculate to be a kind of lock. In any place in the room there isn't a good angle to see the holes, except sitting in the chair of the governor, but since the thief didn't sat there, I'm sure he knew where the jewels were hidden".

"And could you explain how he opened the lock, if only the governor has the key?" Lestrade asked more curious than he should.

"Commodore, a thief that can climb a wall this high, surely has the necessary equipment to open a lock without a key" Sherlock replied as if it was so obvious that Lestrade was self-affirming his stupidity by asking it.

"Fine, then let's go back to your cell" Lestrade gestured impatiently for them to leave the office immediately. John Watson made a slight mention to go, but stopped when he saw Sherlock haven't moved, deciding to accompany him.

"I haven't finished" the Captain said with a smile, as if he saved the best and most important part for last. What was probably true.

"I'm waiting" Lestrade crossed his arms and stared at the pirate honestly wondering why he wouldn't take his pistol and stuck a bullet on that arrogant being's mouth.

"I know exactly who is the only person who could've had access to the information about those jewels. And managed to accomplish this theft" Sherlock announced "Well... At least I know who has money and power enough to hire the thief who made this work. I also know how to find him".

"And who he is?" the Commodore was already losing his patience. If not for his damned curiosity, he would have let those pirates in their cells waiting for their executions, but he had to be curious.

"Ah, this information will have a price" Sherlock said.

"And what would it be?"

"What do you suggest, Watson ... Our freedom?" Sherlock asked the mate.

"And a fast ship" the blond completed "we need to get out of here somehow".

"Exactly what I was thinking" Sherlock turned to Lestrade "So?"

"No. Way" the officer replied "You're crazy if you think I'll do some sort of deal with pirates".

"Okay" Sherlock closed his eyes tightly, as if that were to help him think better "what if we bring the culprit? Or culprits? As I said, I know who his boss is and how to find him ... Lestrade, admit it, you need my help".

Commodore Lestrade breath refusing to feel completely defeated when he realized it was true. The pirate was the only one who could help him find the jewels of the Governor "I will think of your proposal" he said at last and it was apparently good enough for Sherlock who left office quickly being followed by Watson.

xXx

Lestrade stopped in front of a cell and took a deep breath, or maybe two or three before announcing his presence. He held a tight leather envelope sealed with a red ribbon "Sherlock, John" called quietly and watched the blonde look up and give a nod of respect and slowly turn to the Captain that was on his spot in front of the window but looking at the Commodore. Sherlock tried to held a smile that escaped for a few seconds when his eyes saw the leather envelope.

"So?" Holmes asked in a tone of false ignorance.

"These are letters of amnesty that will be signed at the time the Governor reach his hands on the jewels of the colony and the responsible for the theft are arrested" Lestrade said and waited for Holmes's smug smile disappear "however, I must travel with you to supervise you. Making sure you won't loot, steal, attack ships, or any other atrocity that you pirates like doing. If you do, the agreement is broken. Every Marine will go looking for you and will only rest when they bring you back here. Alive or dead".

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, but Watson stopped him "Done, but we choose the crew and the ship that we will use" he looked at Sherlock that smiled approving the agreement. He reached for the Commodore.

"God help me" Lestrade whispered and shook hands with the pirate "I will take these papers to a safe place and will arrange other things. I will return when everything is ready for the trip. I hope you know what you're doing, Holmes. If you're lying, the order will be to just to bring your head back here" he warned.

"You should have more faith in me, Commodore, after all, I was the one who offered to help you" Sherlock replied and watched the Commodore go.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Notes: <strong>I hope you guys like it. Sorry about the mistakes, English is no my mother language and I don't have any Betas so... I'm on my own. Please tell me if there is some really obnoxious mistake.

And send lot of reviews... I'm not going to post the second Chap until I get **at least** 5 reviews. And I know you ALL like Pirate!Sherlock ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Let's Sail  
><strong>Author: <strong>HannahHell  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Sherlock don't belong to me and I don't intend to get any profit with this story... But I would be very Happy if I receive some reviews.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AU, Adventure, Action, Humor, Romance...  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Slash. Alcohol. Violence.  
><strong>Rate:<strong> T(for now)  
><strong>Synopsis:<strong> Pirates Sherlock and Watson were about to be hanged, when a theft decides to change everything when they decide to help Lestrade catch the thief in exchange of their freedom... But it's not like everything will go as they plan. There's always something, something that makes everything more..._ Interesting._

* * *

><p>Lestrade managed to get them a small ship, only five cannons for basic protection, one deck, a small cabin for the captain and two sails, one major and one minor to manipulate the wind a little bit.<p>

It was a fast ship, though. It moved through the water as if it was a fine silk and the boat a sharp scissor handled by skilled hands. It was a perfect boat to be operated by three people, but not nearly good enough to go after their thief and his boss.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Lestrade asked after he finished tying some knots on the deck to ensure better accuracy for sailing. They were at the sea for a little more than two days now.

Sherlock was leaning casually on the ship wheel, watching the horizon with a bored look on his face. He didn't like it when the sea was like that: with a perfect and warm breeze, the sky completely open with no cloud and calm waters. Where were the storms? Adventures?

"But this is too obvious" Sherlock faced the Commodore "We're going to the island where no Commodore ever went".

"What island?" The man insisted.

"Give up" Watson came up smiling "We will not say the name of the island that no Commodore ever went"

"Absolutely not" Sherlock and Watson smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Captain, we have the right course, I think we will have no problems" John said "I believe we will get to the island in one day, maybe less".

"I know" Sherlock looked at the horizon "isn't it horrible?"

"With some luck we will have to go through some unprecedented storm, after we get Reichenbach back, of course" the first Mate tried to comfort his Captain.

"I hope you're right, my dear John, I hope you're right" he took a sharp turn at the wheel, but then took the ship back to its original course "I'm bored".

Lestrade stared at them as if they had some serious mental problems. He was happy enough with the perfect weather and no problems ahead. And was hoping it would continue like this for the rest of this damn trip.

Watson leaned back on some strings and watched Sherlock play with the wheel and make the ship zigzag. It was amazing how the Captain could be incredibly mature and serious for a moment and on the other he acted like a ten-year-old kid – maybe less - and it made the First Mate smile, because if it wasn't for that trait both of them wouldn't had lived so many adventures traveling through that vast ocean.

Sherlock, even on his back, knew that Watson was smiling, he could practically hear the blonde's smile and felt a little better knowing that at least someone was having fun. But he was only able to laugh when Commodore Lestrade's face began to acquire a slight greenish color and he leaned on the Main Mast to recover.

Sherlock made the boat zigzag more violently. And the Green became white. Lestrade ran to the water barrel and took two big gulps, managing to acquire some healthy color in his face. Sherlock stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at the man as if scolding him for not knowing how to play right.

xXx

They landed on the 'unnamed' island at the beginning of the next night. It was an absurdly rocky island that probably could not - or at least should not - be inhabited. The only flat land was a short strip of land in the bay area where what looked like a city was spread across the slim piece of land until the beginning of the rocky hills.

You had to go through the bay with a lot of patience and attention, any false move could put the ship on a sandbar or a rock that could destroy the ship's hull. But everyone who name themselves pirates knew how to navigate near that island.

They finally managed to get to a free corner, where there wasn't any ship near, and threw the anchor down.

"You will stay here" Sherlock told the Commodore as he walked down the longboat with the help of Watson.

"No way" replied Lestrade "I won't let you go to this island alone just to escape on the first ship that is leaving".

Sherlock and Watson looked at him as if he had been talking complete nonsense then they started laughing "someone leave the island on a night like this?"- The two spoke in a mocking tone as if they thought it was very funny.

Lestrade massaged his temples for a few moments to regain calm. He breathed deeply a few times "Why can't I go?"

"Do you really want to go to a place full of pirates dressed like that?" Sherlock pointed to him and his Commodore clothes "I never would have thought you were suicidal, Commodore Lestrade".

"Good point" the sailor was forced to accept the logic of the other, but then smiled "I'll fix this" ran to the deck.

Sherlock and Watson looked at each other deciding if they would left without him or if they would wait "I'd better not take the risk of having the whole Queen's Navy behind our necks, Sherlock" John spoke at last. Sherlock just raised an eyebrow as if he thought it wasn't a good reason, but in the end he agreed with a nod.

Lestrade soon returned wearing black pants, a poorly maintained a white shirt with its cuffs tight on his wrists, his sword was poorly held in the waistband of his pants and he tried to mess his hair as much as possible.

Sherlock analyzed him for a few seconds before he made it clear, by his facial expression, that he still wasn't satisfied and that the change of clothes would not convince anyone.

"Nobody is as observant as you are, Sherlock" Watson commented as he analyzed Lestrade "Maybe if he were a little bit more dirty or messy ... Well, everyone is too drunk to be noticing, anyway ..."

"Okay" Sherlock spoke mildly irritated "Come on" they finished putting the longboat down and they got in.

The short strip of sand, designed to tame the sea at high tide days, was followed by a single street that cut out the entire length out of that town separating the buildings from the sand.

There were three types of buildings on the 'town': inns, taverns and brothels. Markets? Blacksmiths? Tailors? Pffff ... Nope, none of those stupid things were welcomed at that island (there were, however, a few huts scattered here and there that worked like those things, just in case of any vessel was being in urgent need of their services).

They pulled the small wooden boat to shore and walked along the sand until they reached the wide cobblestone street. There were druns pirates staggering along the road, each holding one or two bottles of rum as if their lives depended on it.

Pirates kept entering and exiting all the places in the island. This whole place biggest problem was the smell… Because… Well… It wasn't the best on in the world, a mixture of alcoholic beverages of all kinds and men who haven't taken a bath for some time.

Sherlock put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, smiling as if he was home. He began to walk up a small and highly crowded tavern on the left side of the street.

St Bart's was the name of the tavern. It had a yellow light and had a large concentration of men drinking beer in cups larger than their heads.

Lestrade barely had time to watch the place, as Sherlock and Watson walked with quick steps to the bar where a old woman poured beer in cups and chatted playfully with the drunks sitting at the counter.

"Mrs. Hudson" Sherlock greeted the lady with a smile, resting his arm on the counter.  
>"Sherlock" the lady gave a warm smile "and John" greeted the blonde as he leaned against the counter and smiled at the lady "I'm so glad you two are fine".<p>

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson" John thanked smiling. It was very nice to receive that treatment after being arrested and spending so many days waiting for their death.

"I always knew you were going to escape" she put two cups full of beer in front of them "On the house".

"Thank you" Sherlock smiled and sipped the drink being imitated by Watson.

"What are you doing? This isn't time to drink!" Lestrade almost yelled after realizing that the two engaged a random conversation while drinking beer.

"It's always time to drink" Sherlock replied.

"You're right" Watson began staring at Sherlock "He will never be able to impersonate a pirate" took another sip and the captain nodded.

"You didn't come here to drink!" Lestrade retorted, and both of them faced him in a way that made clear that drinking was the reason they went there "we have a deal!"

"Dear boy, calm down and have a beer with your friends" Ms. Hudson kindly suggested.

"No, thank you very much" he smiled politely at her.

When the two pirates finished drinking under the reproachful gaze of Lestrade, who made no effort to make clear how not happy he was with the situation, Sherlock took a more serious tone and diverted his attention from his mate to Ms. Hudson "Where's Molly?" Asked.

"She is at the bar upstairs" the woman said.

Sherlock smiled, turned and walked to a very not reliable staircase leading to the tavern's to floor. Soon he, Watson and Lestrade were upstairs.

There was only five tables with some pirates getting drunk and a almost empty bar. Walking around with a fast pace was a young woman carrying a tray of filled cups to serve the tables.

She was able to be shorter than Watson, which Sherlock though was something already very impressive, she had light brown hair, but somehow had some blonde and red nuances which let her hair lighter and with a color that looked like honey. They were long and attached by a large red cloth that she wore as a headband and the third strand of her loose braid. She had dark eyes and a small face with delicate features that made her look a little doll, except from the baggy and obviously male clothes that she wore, making it clear that she wasn't a waitress.

She smiled shyly and slightly embarrassed for being serving drunks, but when she saw Sherlock her smile widened going from a surprised one to a relieved one and stopping in one of clear admiration. She walked over to him when she finished delivering the cups.

"Glad you came back" she spoke clearly relieved "They wouldn't stay quiet for much longer" completed nodding at the men at the tables.

"Where's my ship?" the Captain asked.

"Moored in a secret bay on the other side of the island, near where we set up camp" she explained "I thought it would be better that way... Not leaving it where everyone passes by".

He smiled approving her actions "Great, call the crew. I want to sail as soon as possible. We have a new mission".

She opened her mouth slightly shocked for a moment, but then turned around and took a step, changed her mind and turned back to where she was "OK, captain" waved and ran to the bar, climbing on the counter and standing on top of it. She put two fingers on her mouth and used them to amplify the whistle she gave.

The whole place became silent and heads turned to Molly "The Captain returned" she announced and pointed to Sherlock. Then she came down from the table with a little jump.

"Men!" Sherlock began "We have a new goal" explained "Sailors… LET'S WORK!" Finished raising his voice a little, which was enough for everyone stand and walk out of the bar to prepare for the trip.

Watson greeted Molly with a nod and she shyly approached Lestrade, being driven by her curiosity "Who are you?"

"I'm Co..." But the man stopped mid-sentence without knowing whether or not to tell her he was a Commodore.

"Commodore Lestrade, he gave us our next mission" Sherlock explained.

"Really?"

"We had a few problems in Baskerville colony, and we kind of need to fulfill this mission to ensure our freedom" John explained.

"Oh, yes. I imagined it was something like that" Molly said uncomfortably "Welcome to Devil's Foot Island. I hope that it doesn't corrupt you and makes you decide to change sides, former officers are not well seen by us" she said feeling the need to be nice with Lestrade, after realizing he had travelled with Sherlock and John for several days.

"Thanks" Commodore smiled.

She twisted her balance several times before stopping and running to the bar. She walked around the counter and disappeared from their sight for a few moments before returning holding something gray in her hands. She stopped in front of Sherlock and handed him the object "I saved it for you".

It was a rawhide and stained three-cornered hat, the hatter must've been a lazy man because the hat was all raw and barely finished, yet Sherlock smiled and took it away from Molly's hands, placing it with great contentment, as if he felt he was finally complete.

xXx

All the crew was on board: One-Eyed Jack, Walter Hook, Harry No-leg, Luis Parrot (for obvious nasal reasons), Deaf Bill, Kevin No-arms, etc... Anyway, they were all there in the great Reichenbach Fall, leaving toward the horizon.

The Reichenbach was a beauty. A masterpiece. A marvel. Black sails full of wind. Three large masts, two decks and an enviable amount of guns that could intimidate the bravest of the captains.

Sherlock was leaning on the wheel watching the movement of the sailors on the deck. John was walking around telling what everyone was supposed to do, correcting and scolding, completely annoyed to be doing, as always, Sherlock's work.

Lestrade was walking in the deck when he saw Molly kicking the mainmast in frustration and then trying again to loosen the knots enough to make better use of the strong wind.

- Want a help? – the Commodore offered.

- No need - she bit her lip and took a deep breath before making a face of deep concentration. She was frustrated when she realized she couldn't remember what she needed.

- Here - Lestrade held one end of the rope - This is the key.

- Thank you –she thanked shyly and then finally was able to do what she was supposed to.

John walked up the stairs, with a strong and noisy pace just to make sure Sherlock would see how not happy he was "Where are we going?"

"London" Sherlock replied.

"Really? We? In London?" John almost yelled "And what will we do there?"

"I need to get something of vital importance to the success of our mission" the Captain replied seriously.

"And what would it be?"

Sherlock looked at him with such seriousness that startled John "It's safer if you don't know" he replied solemnly "is too important".

"As you wish" Watson shrugged, there was no sense in keep asking Sherlock when he was being all mysterious like that. He decided to just go to the Captain's cabin to plot the course of the trip. Even though he knew Sherlock wouldn't follow it.

xXx

When he was almost done, Sherlock entered carrying three bottles of rum awkwardly as if they were a baby "I left Lestrade handling the wheel" he told when he put the bottles on the table.

"You said where we are going?" John asked scrolling the map and tossing it in a corner along with the instruments he was using to mark the course.

"Nah" Sherlock grabbed a bottle and opened it, drinking straight from the neck "just told to move on".

"And as a man of the sea he will not realize the course of a ship" Watson replied rolling his eyes. He took a bottle and started drinking.

"He is not paying attention in the course" Sherlock replied and took a big gulp.

Watson stared at him for a moment and then started laughing when he was taking a sip of rum, which made him spit out some of the drink and choke.

Sherlock stared for a moment and wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked from the rum to the blonde who tried to take one more gulp to cure the coughs which only made him cough even more spitting rum all over again and making Sherlock repeat the process of wiping the face with the dirty shirt several times.

"What's so funny?" The captain finally asked.

"I dont know" Watson spoke in the midst of a laugh "But it's funny. He just meet her and she certainly did not notice it at all" laughed again after he recovered his breath.

"I don't see what is so funny, the day we met we stole a ship and started our pirate's life" Sherlock mentioned.

John instantly stopped laughing and looked at anything other than Sherlock "it's not the same thing" he said while taking a exaggerated sip of rum "I thin ... I hope" corrected.

"Yeah" Sherlock stared and sipped a little more of the drink, he faced his first mate and smiled again before starting to laugh "they still haven't stolen a ship" and then both of them started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies for the reviews:<strong>

_Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare:_ We all love Pirate!Sherlock *-*

Thanks for the review *-*

_Anna:_OWN *-* Thanks darling, you are very sweet *-*

_happypplonearth:_ Thank you so much *-*

_Chrysanthemum: _About the name thing... It's just this thing I have, I just always end up saying Watson insted of John, I just don't know why it's sort of a addiciton to me and I end up putting it on my stories. BUT I'll fix it. I promise ^^ Thanks so much for the amazing review *-*

_A cool kid:_ You are very cool, really ;) Thank you so much. I really hope I get more reviews ^^

**Final Notes:** This chapter is one of my personal favorites, just because it set's them in the sea and it's just like: "now the adventure is on!" and I really like it. I hope you liked it too.

Now serious stuff: guys my writing speed is proportional to the number of reviews I get. And I really get frustrated and sad when I don't get reviews. So if you want more of this fic. If you liked it and if you want me to post it faster: **just send me reviews. Lots of them.**

And for the lovely and awesome people that put my fanfic on the alerts and favorites I love you, but I want to know what you think about this story. I want some feedback so I can feel it's worth to keep writing it.

Thank you all for reading this fanfic.

See you on the next chap ;)

_Ps: If you prefer send a review in Spanish, Portuguese or Italian you can. I understand this three languages, but I will answer all reviews in English._


End file.
